thewarriorcatsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Storm/Roleplay1
The Storm Screech padded around. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:51, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Ella padded outside.Silverstar 23:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Screech saw Ella. "Ella, could you send out a patrol for ducks?" He asked. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Ella nodded, and sent a patrol. Her soft white paws were muddy.Silverstar 23:56, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Tornado was on the patrol. Ella was panting. Soil padded over to Ella. "Ella, you've been working very hard, why not call it a day?" she asked.Silverstar 16:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Screech dipped his head. "Yes, you may rest and I will lead the patrol." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 01:08, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "B-But...!" mewed Ella. She sighed. "Fine..." she muttered, padding to her den. Soil padded over to Screech. "She's a loyal one, be happy to have her..." she whispered.Silverstar 14:30, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Screech glanced at Ella. "I am." http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 20:08, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Ella was sleeping. The next day... Soil paddded up to Screech, her eyes full of pain. "Screech, Ella is sick." she mewed. Tornado was running around camp.Silverstar 20:11, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Screech widened his eyes. He ran up to Ella. "Ella, no." He whispered, his one eye glinting. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 20:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC) (I'm making Tornado a tom. XD) Soil sighed. "She has Greencough." she murmured.Silverstar 20:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Screech sniffed Ella. "Please, don't!" http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 20:41, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Soil rested her tail on Screech's shoulder. "She really likes you....Don't worry, she's strong, she'll pull through." Soil whispered.Silverstar 20:42, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Screech whimpered, unlike himself and sat down next to Ella. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 20:44, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Soil sighed. "I gave her herbs, and all she can do is rest....I'll leave you alone." murmured Soil, padding away.Silverstar Screech blinked at Ella, and slept. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 20:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Ella blinked open her eyes the next day, feeling better. "Screech?" she mewed.Silverstar 20:49, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Screech was lying there, his eyes closed. His breathing was shallow and ragged. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 20:58, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Ella blinked, puzzle./ She nudged Screech. "Er, what are you doing?" she asked. Soil padded in. "Your awake. Your voice sounds better, Ella." she meowed.Silverstar 23:44, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Screech woke up, looking at Ella with glazed eyes. (He caught whitecough from her) http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 00:04, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Oh (Whatever Heaven thing they believe. XD), he caught it!" Soil growled, pushing Ella aside. She stuffed Catmint into Screech's mouth. "Ella, sleep in your den, Screech has Greencough too." Soil growled.Silverstar 00:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) (I Don't know, make it up.) Screech accidently coughed out the catmint. "Oops." He croaked. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 01:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Soil sighed, and shoved the herbs down his throat again, this time, he swallowed them.Silverstar 02:58, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Screech swallowed the herbs. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 03:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Kallik looked around camp, wondering what to do ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 12:01, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Tornado hit Kallik hard. "Comming through1" he yowled, bolting around camp. Ella sighed. Soil ndoded. "Sleep over there." she ordered her leader, pointing a to comfy looking nest.Silverstar 13:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Kallik hissed angrily ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 19:08, September 4, 2012 (UTC)\ Tornado rolled his eyes, and pciekd up to mice. He dashed to the two sick cats.Silverstar 21:28, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Kallik followed, making sure there was a space between her and Tornado to show she wasn't following HIM (xDD) ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 17:53, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Tornado flashed around. "Do you mind?!" he snapped, giving the two sick cats' some food.Silverstar 22:06, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Luna looked around, and shuffled her paws. 12:50, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Screech felt all better. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 01:06, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Ella smlied at Screech. "Better?" she asked.----Tornado lashed his tail angerly. She-cats liked him, and he was annoyed.Silverstar 00:49, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:The Storm Category:Roleplay Category:Outside the Clans